The present invention is directed to improvements in fluid pressure operated motors by means of which the piston may be positively and precisely located at either end of its working stroke.
The increasing reliance of manufacturers, particularly in the automotive field, upon automated assembly operations has resulted in the employment of the conventional piston-cylinder fluid pressure operated motor to drive a tool or part from a rest position to a working position in increasingly complex operations. While motors of this type are generally considered to be of extremely simple construction, such motors constructed to economically practical manufacturing tolerances frequently are incapable of positioning a part or tool with the degree of precision required by some of the more sophisticated automated operations.
The present invention is especially directed to a structural relationship of relatively simple parts which will positively and precisely locate the piston of a fluid pressure actuated motor at each of the opposite end limits of its stroke relative to its cylinder.